


The Prince's promise

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean wants to Court Cas, Cas isn't falling for it.





	The Prince's promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lotrspnfangirl for looking this over for me!

There's a shout, one that draws Castiel out of the deep, fitful sleep that he's in and causes him to jump out of bed and rush down stairs, foregoing shoes, a shirt, and even pants. His stepmother wouldn't be happy seeing the bane of her existence in nothing but a pair of black boxers... however, when there's shouting going on downstairs, you can't help but forget to actually put on clothes. 

 

Castiel stops at the foot of the stairs. His stepmother, Amara, is gazing up at him with anger in her eyes and her nose sniffing the air. He had also forgotten to take his blockers. His stepmother hated when he did that. The fact that not only was she widowed but her late husband had left her with an omega for a son/free laborer. She didn't like having an omega in her home one bit. Especially when he didn't take his blockers. She believed that her alpha daughters would catch a whiff, or some horny alpha next door would try and break in and hurt her family to get to Castiel. 

 

Her whole idea about Omegas stemmed from what she read in those books and what she raised to believe. Castiel didn't try to reason with her. It wouldn't make a difference. 

 

Amara turns away from him and Castiel can see his step siblings, Lisa and Emira, rejoicing over something that Lisa has in her hands. 

 

Emira sees him first, snatching the paper out of her sister’s hand and rushing up the flight of stairs before basically thrusting the paper into Castiel's hands.

 

“Look!” Emira exclaims. Her round face is full of so much joy and happiness that you wouldn't think just a few months ago, she’d been severely upset, refusing to leave the house let alone her own bed. At only eighteen, Emira had a full life ahead of her with possibilities beyond the realm of imagination, and Castiel tried to provide for her as much as he could. Their  _ mother _ did nothing and Emira’s own father had dropped out of her life when she was only three years old. “The prince is hosting a ball and we're all invited! Each person in the kingdom! Mother said that as long as we behave and do as we're told, we can attend. I've always wanted to go to a ball, Cassie.” 

 

Castiel takes the paper from her and scans it, his eyes flitting over the intricate script that flowed down the paper. 

 

_ Monday, June 18th, from the desk of the royal princes Dean and Sam Winchester.  _

 

_ The night of Friday, June 22nd, a ball will be hosted at The Royal Mansion. Every man and woman in the kingdom is invited and it's mandatory to attend this momentous occasion. Both the oldest son, Prince Dean, and the youngest son, Prince Sam, shall be looking for potential partners for their future ruling of the kingdom together.  _

 

Castiel hands the paper back to Emira, scoffing slightly. He didn't know what was wrong with the princes and the king. Yes, they still lived in a kingdom and all that, but this was the twenty-first century! He hated that they spoke as though they still lived in the renaissance. 

 

“And you want to go? Emira, I thought you weren't interested in marrying. Or in alphas, for that matter?” 

 

Emira shrugs. “I'm not. But this is a chance to enter the king's palace and dine and partake as though we actually are royalty. I can't pass that up. You're gonna come with us too, right? I mean, I'm sure the prince would be interested in having you there and imagine if you and he marry!” 

 

Amara scoffs and Castiel throws her a scowl as he follows his sister down the stairs. 

 

“Who would want to marry him? Emira, Lisa, go on up stairs and pick out something to wear.” 

 

His sisters disappear up the stairs and Castiel makes his way towards the kitchen. He looks around for something to eat, or at least to drink. He can feel his step mother's gaze on him and he ignores it completely 

 

“I hope you don't plan on attending the ball.” Amara’s voice is stern, unwavering. 

 

Castiel fixes himself a cup of tea. 

 

“It's mandatory. Not like I have a choice. The only way I can miss this is if I was sick or dying or my heat comes earlier than expected. And sorry  _ Mother,  _ but my heat isn't for another three weeks.” 

 

Amara growls, rushing and pushing Castiel up against the cabinet. “I'm sick of your holier than thou attitude. You're an  _ omega _ . It's best that you remember that.” 

 

Castiel pushes her off. “My father was an omega. You married him. You can't really judge me, Aria.” 

 

“It's Amara.” She clenches her jaw, her hands balling into fists and Castiel can smell the scent of anger radiating off her. 

 

“Whatever. As much as I don't want to go, I don't have a choice in the matter. If you want, by all means, tell your king that you don't want your son there and see what happens. I'm going to go on up and pick out something to wear. Maybe take your credit card and get my haircut. It's been far too long.” 

 

Before Amara can claw out his eyes, Castiel makes his way back upstairs to his room.

 

_ Don't test your step mother. It's not right.  _

 

_ She's an alpha, you should have more respect for her.  _

 

_ Castiel, please. She's a good woman. Good enough to want to marry me.  _

 

His father had been naive to believe that. Amara only cared about herself. That much was proven last summer when the hunters attacked and she left his father to be captured and killed. 

 

He wouldn't trust another alpha, ever. 

 

                                       _

  
  


“I know we don't have a choice but, I really don't want to go to this thing.” 

 

The next day, Castiel is at work cleaning up the booths of the patrons who want nothing more than to make his life hell. His best friend and coworker, Meg, is standing next to him, not working as usual, and scaring the small omega children that are trying to steal a cookie off the shelf. 

 

“I don't want to go either. Amara doesn't even want me to go! You think I can force my heat to come early or can I fake my death for the time being?” 

 

“You could, but only if you fake mine too. I knew Sam and Dean back in high school. Sam is a nerd and Dean is a jerk. Why would I want to spend the night in their presence? Even if they are the future kings of this place, I don't want to do it.” 

 

Castiel lets out a soft chuckle that garners the attention of one the children and she beams at Castiel, running to him and wrapping him in a hug. It's not uncommon and he doesn't know what it is, but to other omegas, his laugh makes them giddy and excited. 

 

Meg had told him that it must be some kind of ‘omega thing’ he was cursed with by some witch. His father had told him that he was gifted by the Angels themselves as an atonement for being born an omega and well, his stepmother flat out told him that it was nothing but pure dumb luck that anyone at all enjoyed his laugh. 

 

Whatever the reason,  _ he  _ enjoyed it. Loved having omega children feel more at ease after seeing him smile. 

 

“You're real good with children.” A familiar voice breaks Castiel’s thought process. He looks up to see none other than Dean Winchester standing in front of him. The prince is wearing casual clothes, a tank top and dark grey jeans, and has a pair of shades covering his eyes. “Or, you're good with this pup here.” 

 

The little girl runs towards Dean, a bright expression on her face. “Uncle Dean!” 

 

And Castiel is confused. As far as he knew, Sam didn't have any children. He wasn't even mated.

 

Sensing his anguish over the statement and the obvious confusion on his face, Dean chuckles. “She's the daughter of my friend, Jo. She sees me as her uncle and I see her as my niece. There isn’t anything I wouldn't do for her.” 

 

“I see,” Castiel says and Meg nudges him in the side. “I mean, that is very gracious of you, Prince Winchester.” 

 

“Please. It's Dean.” 

 

There's silence. The awkward kind that usually never ends well and makes things worse. Meg clears her throat and absolves herself with some excuse about Nadia calling her in the back room.

 

Castiel turns his back, fully prepared to get back to work when a warm hand is suddenly on his shoulder. 

 

“You're going to the ball, right?” Dean questions. Castiel turns back around. 

 

“Of course. It's kind of mandatory for everyone in the kingdom to be there, right? Unless we're sick, dying, or in a heat. I wouldn't miss this for the world.” The sarcasm runs deep with each line that he says and Dean can't help the unbridled sound that comes out of his mouth. 

 

“You are amazing, you know that? The first omega to actually use sarcasm in the presence of his royalty.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “And you're the first royal family member to actually call me that other than my actual name. Look, I might not be all fancy and whatever, but when I met your brother he didn't call me an  **omega** , he called me by my name.” 

 

“And what exactly is your name then?” 

 

“Castiel. But you should have known that, sir. Isn't your job to know all the names of everyone here?” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “You're a smart ass. You know that?” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “So I've been told. Look, if you're not buying anything or offering me some cash, I have a job to get back to.” 

 

Dean holds up his hands in defeat. “I get that. But I want you to save me a dance at the ball. I like you.” 

 

“Pass. I will have better things to do that night than to wait around for the alpha, or the prince, or whichever title you prefer, to find me in a crowd of people for a dance. Have a very nice day, sir.” 

 

                                            _

 

Castiel had spent a total of twenty minutes in the prince’s presence that day and the last three days since avoiding him and refusing his gifts at every turn. It had gotten to the point that even the alpha’s scent had become very familiar to him. 

 

Leather and cherry pie. It was very easy to find the scent among the group of wolves. 

 

Every night before the ball, all of the wolves would would meet up in the large clearing just at the edge of the kingdom, for a run. A large, russet wolf sat in the middle of a small circle of wolves: The Royal Family. 

 

To the left of him was an even larger wolf, covered with dark fur and whose brown eyes were scanning the clearing and watching everyone.  

That must have been Sam. 

 

And on the right was a brown wolf and one with darkish, almost tan fur. Mary and John. 

 

John ran on top of a giant boulder, gave one howl, and began running. Each wolf took off after him. Next to Castiel had been his sisters who now followed closely towards Sam and his stepmother took off after John. It was no secret how she felt about the married man, and Mary Winchester did not like it at all. 

 

Dean, however, had stayed close behind until he was running in pace with Castiel. 

 

Even in wolf form, Dean had been trying to impress him, and just like before, it didn't work. 

 

They stop, just Castiel and Dean, at a lake. Castiel leans down, lapping at the water until he's had his fill. He sniffs the air, turning and seeing Dean who had now turned back into his human form. Castiel quickly looks away. 

 

Of course  **he** wouldn't bring a change of clothes. 

 

“Shift back. I want to talk to you for a minute. Please.” 

 

Castiel growls but does it. He runs to one of the trees and shifts back into human form, pulling on his pants as he does. 

 

“Can you put on some clothes? Or something?” Castiel asks. He tries his hardest not to stare at the naked prince. 

 

“Didn't bring any. But look, I just…. You've been avoiding all contact with me. All my gifts and everything have been returned. Are you... are you not interested in me?” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “It takes more than a few gifts from a king to make me wanna jump into bed with you.” 

 

“Is that what you think that was? Castiel, I wanted to take you out, court you. I'm an alpha but I'm not a sleaze bag.” 

 

Castiel turns around, hearing a howl in the distance. The run is about to end. 

 

“I'm not interested.” 

 

Dean grins. “Mark my words, Castiel. I'll get you to go on a date with me.” 

 

Castiel shifts back, he gives Dean one last look before running off. 

 

As if that would ever happen. 


End file.
